FFXIV OC Fanfiction 11: Midnight Snack
by blacklegheat
Summary: I was made to try and write smut oops. This story is considered "non-canon" and has no correlation with any others.


The hour was late and barely a noise stirred in the company building as a soft light illuminated the kitchen while a lone man stood by a sink with a large stack of plates and bowls beside him, his long black hair swaying back and forth as he ferociously scrubbed every mark and stain off a large frying pan. A small creak broke the silence as a tall, brown-haired Elezen tried to discretely enter the room. The man looked back at her for a moment before returning his attention to the task at hand.

"Milla? Whaddya need?" He asked.

"I came here for a meal." She answered casually.

"Sorry love, but kitchen's closed. Either grab something yourself or wait until the morning." Alex answered, the tone of his voice shifting as he scrubbed harder.

The woman approached the counter and leaned forward over it, resting her chin on her crossed hands as her elbows kept them raised.

"To be honest here Alex, I came for you" She admitted.

"Come again?" He asked with a raised brow, although she could not see it.

"Admit it, you want me. You'd hardly taken your eyes off me since when met in Limsa several months ago." The Elezen grinned. Alex suddenly came to a halt and turned to the woman as she continued. "Honestly I could do with a loving touch. It's been a long while since I've had the pleasure of another's company, and Robin told me you're the type who's more than comfortable with having a night of fun with no strings attached..." She explained.

"You seem like such a cute, sweet lass, I didn't think you'd be the type." Alex chuckled slightly as he made his way around the counter to her side.

"Oh trust me Alex you know very little about me. You're a bit older than I'm used to, but I think that's pretty hot." She said as she grabbed his chin, rubbing her thumb across his stubble gently.

"I'm not that old." Alex smirked as he leaned in for a kiss, placing a hand on her cheek as their lips met. Milla moved her hand away from his jaw and placed it on his shoulder and slowly ran it down his broad, well toned arms as the two continued to lock lips. Alex lowered a hand, unzipping the woman's vest and parting it to the side, gently massaging the woman's breasts before breaking away from the kiss and slowly trailing his lips all the way down to her chest. He let out his tongue and slowly circled it around the Elezen's areola before softly sucking at her nipple and ending it with a gentle nibble. She grinned as she relaxed her head back slightly as the Hyur cherished her body.

Alex rose back up for a kiss again as he slid his hands down beneath the woman's clothing and inserted a finger into her, steadily thrusting it as he messaged her clitoris with his thumb. Milla's breathing slowly became heavier, occasionally breaking away from the kiss to breath deeply as she let out a soft moan. Alex brought his hand back up again and bent down, wrapping an arm underneath the woman legs and holding her back with the other as he gently lifted her off the ground and laid her on the counter. Moving aside the clothing that covered her lower half, Alex grabbed her underwear and slid them down slowly, the soft fabric caressing the woman's long, delicate legs as he removed them from around her foot and raised her other leg up over he shoulder as he leaned forward, placing his lips on the woman's labia and slowly massaged her clitoris with his tongue.

"Nnnngg- Ah! Oh Alex, you're... quite good at this..." She moaned in delight as the man continued to eat away at her.

"Ahhh... Mmmmmm, yes, that's it. Oh gods..." She let out as she extended an arm, and grabbed the mans hair, trying to pull him in closer while she squeezed her leg around his shoulder tighter as her pleasure became almost uncontrollable. She continued to savor the moment for a bit before gently tugging at the man's hair, signalling him to pull back as she raised her leg and lifted it around his head, sitting up on the bench.

"I said I came here for a meal, didn't I? On the chair." She motioned with a smirk as Alex gladly obliged, turning around one of the dining chairs and seating himself casually, legs spread wide. The Elezen knelt down in front of him and he lifted himself up slightly to aid her as she pulled down his pants and grasped his already erect cock in her hand.

"I guess I was told right, you've got quite the package on you, big boy." She grinned as she gently began to rub her hand up and down his shaft, massaging his member almost mechanically.

"I guess all that archery has left you good with your hands." He chuckled in delight. Milla gave an amused grin before lowering herself and wrapping her lips around his tip before taking in as much as she could as she began swaying her head up and down steadily. Alex lifted his arms and rested his elbows on the table behind him as he leaned his head back with a grin, grunting softly every so often as the woman continued to suck on his member fervently. His grunts slowed to a halt and Milla rose to her feet, wiping her mouth before grabbing at Alex's hands.

"I can't wait any longer, I need you, right now." She said as she helped the man up to his feet.

"Right this way then, lass." He instructed, guiding her to a door that led to the small storage room that he called his home. As he shut the door, Alex pulled the woman close towards him and the two locked lips again as they began to fully undress each other. Breaking away from her, Alex wrapped his arms around the woman and lifted her yet again, placing her gently onto his bed and rolling her over onto her stomach before raising her ass into the air and slowly inserting his cock into her pussy as he began to thrust steadily.

"Nnnnngg... Ah... Ahhhh... Mmmmm yes, harder Alex!" She groaned as he began to thrust more forcefully and at a greater pace.

"uunngg!" Milla let out a tiny squeal of pain and pleasure, clutching the bed sheets tightly as Alex spanked her ass. His grip on her hips grew tighter and his breathing grew heavier, he began to huff and grunt more audibly as he continued on.

"Ah... ah... ahhh... Ohh... Alex y-.. yes... I think I'm about to cum... ah... ah..." She moaned with delight as Alex continued on.

"Not yet..." He grunted as he could feel her tightening around his cock. Milla raised her head a bit, clutching tightly as he let out a loud moan, her lower legs raising up and her toes curling as she entered bliss before resting her head down again. Alex thrusted hastily, his dick coated in her release as he huffed louder and louder before quickly pulling out and squirting his cum over the woman's back. Resting his hand on her ass, Alex took a moment to catch his breath before kneeling forward and rolling the Elezen onto her back as he laid down beside her, reaching in for a kiss.

"So, satisfied now?" He asked with a grin.

"You know, I think I might come back for seconds some time." Milla answered with a chuckle.

"Kitchen's always open for you." Alex replied as he held her closely and soon fell into a slumber.


End file.
